Tell Me That You Love Me
by actlikesummer
Summary: Jade West has always been the one to bring pain or despair on the people around her. But now she is starting to feel that pain and despair towards herself. Beck is there for her, but will he stick with her when he finds out her secrets?
1. Intro

Intro

Beck Oliver held his girlfriend to his chest and kissed her hair. "We'll get through this.""But…"

"No buts, Jade. It has always been you and me and it will always stay that way. No one is going to change that, not even your parents." he reassured her quickly.

They stood in silence for a while and Beck let his mind relax from the stress. Everyone knew senior year was going to be different, but no one could have predicted how different it really would be for the teenagers at Hollywood Arts.

"I promise, Jade West, that I will always be with you. I love you no matter how you act."

"Then why don't they?"

Silence. "I don't know."

Yes…senior year would be different. A lot different. But for Beck Oliver and Jade West, that year was the beginning of the rest of their lives.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Jade West hated Mondays as much as she hated babies, puppies, and anything too girly. It meant another long week of school and more criticism on the way she acted, dressed, and talked from her family. She laid in bed, waiting for her alarm to go off and tell her that she should get dressed.

But this Monday was different. Jade sighed as she stared at the ceiling. She just wanted the day to be finished so that she could lay back in bed and sleep away the sickness rising within her.

Rolling her eyes as the shrill sound of her alarm filled the room, she stood and groaned. Her stomach was in knots and she just wanted to curl up in her boyfriend's arms and have him tell her that she'd be fine. It always made her feel better.

She dressed quickly, knowing that Beck would be there to pick her up shortly. Twenty minutes later she sat in the passenger seat of Beck's car, staring ahead of her.

"Babe, you okay?" Beck asked quietly as they pulled into the parking lot of Hollywood Arts High School.

She grunted. "I'm fine."

She knew that he saw through her lie but he didn't press it, yet. She knew it was coming. They walked into the building and saw their friends standing around Tori's locker. They quickly joined them.

"Hey look! It's Beck and Jade!" Cat said in her naïve and high-pitched voice. "Hi Beck and Jade!"

"Hey Cat." Beck chuckled, wrapping his arm around Jade.

"Hi." She grumbled but no one seemed to mind.

Andre laughed. "Robbie was just telling us that Sikowitz has something interesting planned for class today."

"Interesting how?" Jade demanded, trying to sound like her normal self.

Robbie shrugged. "We don't know."

"Yeah…he didn't tell us. But he sounded like he drunk more coconuts than usual." Rex replied. "Weird dude."

A few minutes later, they all went to class and Jade nearly melted into Beck as they sat there. Suddenly, the door banged open and after they all jumped, Sikowitz walked in.

"Hello class!" he said in his own weird, cheery way. "Today…is the first day of the rest of your lives."

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"

Everyone chuckled at Cat's trademark line, and shook their heads.

"Anyway," Sikowitz continued. "today Jade and Robbie will be doing a scene."

After giving them time to prepare, Jade and Robbie seemed to be ready for their act. Jade felt even worse as she stood in front of the class and she hoped that no one noticed her unusual behavior-although she had a feeling that Beck did.

Suddenly, her mind stopped working. She knew Robbie was talking to her, but she couldn't register what he was saying. The next thing she knew, she was on the ground, staring at the ceiling.

"Jade!"

Beck ran up and grabbed her, helping her into a seated position.

"What happened?" he asked quietly.

"I don't know. One minute I was standing, the next I am facing the ceiling." She said honestly, resting her head on Beck's shoulder. "I guess…I don't feel well."

He brushed a few strands of hair out of her face. "I knew that already. How could I not?"

He looked up at Sikowitz, who nodded. "Nurse."

Beck helped her stand, and carefully they went to the nurse. As soon as they were in the hallway, Jade sighed. "I just want to go home."

"Does the RV sound okay?" Beck suggested.

She nodded. "Fine."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jade sighed as she laid in the RV, Beck's arms wrapped around her. She closed her eyes as the feeling of nausea swept through her, and she bit her lip. They'd ditched the rest of the day, and she knew her parents would find out.

"Jade…babe. What's wrong?" Beck asked quietly, rubbing her back slowly.

She shook her head, afraid to speak and vomit on him. He sighed, waiting for her to speak. She took a few deep breaths and although she wouldn't admit it, she loved the feeling of his hand rubbing her back…it made her feel slightly better.

Finally, she couldn't stop the bile shooting up her throat and made a beeline for his bathroom. Seconds later, Beck's cool breath was on her burning neck, one hand holding her long dark hair and the other rubbing her shoulders gently.

Jade groaned and leaned into him when she was finished. She hated showing vulnerability, even to Beck, but in this moment she felt shitty.

"Feel better?" Beck asked.

"I'm fine."

"Yeah that's what you said this morning, right before you passed out." he teased slightly, and felt her forehead. "You don't have a fever."

"That's a stupid way to find out if someone has a fever." She said curtly and stood slowly. "I am fine."

He watched her. "Why don't I believe you?"

She glared at him. "Who cares if you do or not?"

He sighed. "Jade. You're sick. Obviously." he led her back to the bed and they sat. "Now do you want me to drive you home or so u want to stay here?"

She shook her head. "Here. I so don't want to go home yet."

He nodded and pulled her close. "Fine. But you have to let me take care of you then."

"But I'm not sick!" She whined.

"Yes. You are." he argued and they leaned against the wall. "And it's okay. I won't tell anyone about this."

She nodded but didn't speak. The feeling of nausea had basically subsided but she still felt crappy. In her brain, she knew what was wrong. How could it not be? It ran in her family and it was just as well that she was affected too.

She inwardly cringed. How would she explain this to Beck? She knew he would be supportive, but she felt bad. This is not what she wanted for her life.

Beck's grip tightened around her after a few minutes, as he watched her internally fight with herself. He didn't know what was happening, but he would wait for Jade to tell him. One thing was certain, though. Something was wrong with Jade, and it was something big.

A few hours later, Beck leaned down and kissed her hair. "Babe…"

She blinked and looked up at him. "What…what happened?"

He chuckled. "You fell asleep. It's late. I should get you home."

She nodded, still waking up, and allowed him to lead her to the car. Once she was home, and Beck had driven away, Jade hurried to her room and slammed the door to the conjoined bathroom.

Quickly, she ripped open the bag from under her sink and a few minutes later tears were falling down her face. Shaking her head, she dropped everything and ran to her bed, burying her head in her pillow.

The light from the small bathroom filled the room with bigger regret and pain for Jade. On the floor, near the sink, was her whole future and all of her plans, dead in front of her because of this one fact. Out of everyone she knew, why did it have to happen to her?

On the floor, in the bathroom, her future went out the window with that tiny pink plus sign.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The following day after Jade got home from school, she walked into her house to find her parents sitting in the couch, waiting for her. They stopped whispering when she walked, and Jade was worried.

"I got rid of that test, right?" She wondered silently, wishing Beck hadn't just dropped her off.

"Jade. Come have a seat." Her mother said calmly.

She did as told, keeping her straight face. "What did I do this time?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

Her parents sighed. "Jade…we have to have a talk with you."

She stared at them. "Crap…what is this about?" She thought quickly.

"Why?" She asked harshly.

They glanced at each other and Jade became impatient. "What?"

"Jade…we don't like the behavior you've been exhibiting lately." Her mother stated.

She let her jaw drop. "You mean the past few years?"

They nodded. "Yes, sweetie. When you were younger, you were so sweet! Now you've changed and, to be honest, you frighten some people."

"Don't baby her!" Her father raised his voice. "Jade, you frighten many people. Many of our friends hide their children when we talk about you."

"Uh….okay? I'm sorry?" She said sarcastically.

"That isn't good enough Jade! This act isn't fooling anyone and it isn't going to bring you extra attention! You are being a child."

She shook her head. "No. I'm not. I am 18 and I can dress and act however I want! You can't tell me who to be!"

Her mother sighed. "You won't have any friends, Jade! You scare people!"

She stood, throwing her hands out at her sides. "I have friends! You've met them!"

"It is only a matter of time before they become frightened of you and your look." Her father said roughly.

She scoffed. "They haven't stopped being my friends yet, they are used to me by now."

"Name one person who truly doesn't mind you." he shouted.

She gave him a look. "Um…I don't know…how about Beck? My boyfriend?"

Her father frowned. "Yes…I suppose if he has been dating you this long he is used to it. But that will probably change."

She was about to speak again when his words registered in her head. "Wait…what is that supposed to mean?"

"Jade, we don't know what to do with you! We got a call from the school yesterday saying that you ditched most of your classes! You're out of control Jade!" Her mother shrieked.

She stared at them again. "That was once. And I passed out in class and Beck brought me to his RV to take care of me."

"No matter. We still feel that your behavior recently has become wild and out of control." Her father stated. "That is why we are sending you to live with your aunt in Chicago."

She didn't stop the shock that spread over her features. "What?"

"Your aunt has agreed to take you in for a while to help you with your attitude." Her mother said calmly again.

"But…but what about Hollywood Arts? And my friends? My life. I am 18! You can't just send me away!" She shouted.

"While you are in school, you are still a minor! While you live in this house, we can do whatever we want when it concerns you!" Her father shouted, pointing at her. "Be ready to leave by tomorrow morning."

She couldn't believe what they were saying. They were seriously going to send her away from her home and try to change her. Her brain was becoming foggy, and she was starting to panic. If she didn't do something soon, she would be on the plane to Chicago before she could blink.

Grabbing her bag, she ran up the stairs to her room. Thinking quickly, she dumped her school books out of her bag and started stuffing clothes into it. She grabbed a few of her things and climbed out her window, and shimmied down the drain pipe. She hissed as her hands got cut up, and she cursed when they started to bleed slightly. Shaking her hands, hoping the pain would go away, she started her journey towards Beck's house. By the time she arrived, the sky had just grown dark and the air had gotten chilly. She rapped loudly on the door and she could hear him shuffling around inside.

"Jade?"

She looked up at him and he knew something was wrong. He immediately stepped aside while she entered and the minute the door was closed she was in his arms.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters (except for Jade's unborn baby), they belong to Nickelodeon and Dan Schneider.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Jade decided not to fight the tears that fell down her cheeks as she sat on the bed facing Beck, who was squatting in front of her. He gently held her now-bandaged hands, and gently rubbed his thumbs over her injuries.

"They can't send you away." he stated.

She nodded. "That isn't stopping them! Tomorrow morning I am supposed to be on a plane to Illinois and I don't even want to go!"

He sighed and sat next to her, pulling her legs over his lap. He brought her head to the crook in his neck and held her. He couldn't let her go to Illinois…it would kill him.

"I don't want to go, Beck."

The sound of her weak voice, so unnatural to his girlfriend, made his heart clench in despair. He held her shaking form tighter, and tried to think of a way for her to stay in Los Angeles.

Suddenly he came up with something, and he prayed to god that she went with it. "Babe…"

She looked up. "What?"

He sighed. "Marry me."

She stared at him like he was nuts. "Excuse me?"

She stood and he nodded. "Marry me. That way you can't leave and you can move in here, not having to go to Chicago."

"But…they are gong to see through this trick."

"What if it isn't a trick?"

Jade gaped at him. "Wait, are you…?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I want you to marry me. We can live here for a while and then move into a place after we graduate." he walked to her and gently grabbed her hands, careful not to hurt her injuries. "I can't lose you, Jade. I will do anything to keep you in my life forever."

"Beck…I love you. But…I am not gong to get married just to stay in Los Angeles." Jade frowned a bit.

He touched her chin with his thumb, and smirked. "That isn't why I am asking you. I love you too, Jade West. And I want you to be my wife."

She grinned. "Really?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

She smiled. "Oh my God!"

They hugged and he laughed. Then he walked to his pillow and grabbed a small box. "I had this for you. It isn't anything special, but I figured if my heart ever took over and I asked you early, I would have it."

She opened the box and pulled out a thin, black ring. "Beck…it is amazing."

They kissed and he slid the ring on her finger. "I can't believe this is actually happening!"

After a while, they laid in bed together, Beck holding his new fiancé close to his chest. She sighed. "What are we going to tell everyone?"

He paused. "Well our friends will understand the truth. My parents will get that we are in love and they won't be thrilled yet, but they will be happy for us."

She looked at him. "What about my parents?"

"We should probably tell them a lie." he shrugged. "You may not like this…"

She was suddenly interested. Anything that included lying or tricking someone, she was in for. "What?"

"We could lie and tell them that you're pregnant."

She tried to hide the shock on her face. She wasn't expecting him to say that. She knew that Beck didn't know that she really was pregnant, but maybe getting him used to the situation would be better before she told him.

Before she knew it, she was nodded silently. He kissed her forehead. "Once we are married, we will figure out the rest."

She leaned into him and even after he had fallen asleep, she lay away thinking. She hated herself for lying to Beck, but she couldn't bring herself to tell him what had happened. He would hate her. Neither she, nor her unborn child, deserved to be hated by him. This whole thing was becoming screwed up in front of her and this one time she couldn't figure out how to use sarcasm to get her out of it.

* * *

><p>Hey guys! I hope you are liking this story so far. And I will tell you now...there is going to be a sequel! I am just starting to write it, but I need your input on something, so go to my profile and take the poll...it will take you like two minutes to do, not even. It would really help, and it will help me write more of the sequel faster so I can finish posting this story, and start on the sequel! Thanks guys!<p> 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next morning, the two 18 year olds woke to the sound of banging on the door. They sat up quickly and realized that it was their parents. Jade gripped his arm in fear as he opened the door, and they walked out to face the four adults.

"What is this?" Mrs. Oliver asked the teens.

They glanced at each other. "I am not going to Chicago."

Beck's parents looked at them. "What?"

She sighed. "My parents are making me leave Los Angeles. They don't like how I am." She turned to them. "I don't want to leave."

Her father sighed. "I don't care, Jade. This is happening. Now come on, we need to get you another flight."

Beck put an arm around her. "She isn't going anywhere."

Her father looked at him. "Excuse me?"

She nodded. "I am staying here. With Beck."

The four adults turned to look at them. "What? What is going on here?"

They sighed. "Beck and I are 18 now. And we are getting married."

"You can't get married!" Her mother shouted. "You're too young!"

She shook her head. "We have been dating for four years, and we are adults now. I am marrying him and I am moving out today."

They stared at her. "What makes you think we will let you do this?" Her father demanded.

She hesitated. "I'm…pr-pregnant."

It was the first time she had said it out loud, and even though they didn't know it was true, it was killing her inside.

There was silence all around them and they waited for their families reaction. It took a few minutes, but finally Mrs. Oliver sighed.

"Are you sure you are doing the right thing?"

"I put thought into this before I asked her. I love Jade and I would do anything for her. I am not doing this on a whim." Beck said matter-of-factly.

Jade sighed. She prayed his plans wouldn't change once he found out the truth. They stood their for a few moments, and waited for another reaction.

"I knew it! I knew this behavior would go out of control!" Her father shouted. "I can't believe our daughter is such a…slut."

She cringed into Beck, and he tightened his grip around her. "Jade is not a slut."

"This is why we are sending you away." he said, grabbing her arm and trying to pull her away from Beck.

"You are not sending her away."

This time it was Beck's father who had spoken. They stared at him and he stepped in front of the children. Beck pushed her slightly behind himself, away from her angry father and stared at his own dad.

"She is pregnant and marrying my son. They obviously love each other and they are 18 now. You cannot make these decisions for her anymore. They have chosen their future. Now we can either help them in this, or you can lose your daughter forever."

Mr. West glared at the man as he spoke. He sighed. "Fine. You won't go. But you better figure out how to do things on your own. We won't be carrying you forever."

They stormed off and Jade was left standing there with Beck and his family. He kissed her forehead and sighed.

His parents turned to them. "This is going to be a lot to take on, you know."They nodded. "We know." Beck replied.

"Thank you for that." Jade whispered, still in shock of that incident.

"Okay well, you guys should get ready for school. You don't want to be late." His mother smiled.

As they drove to school an hour later, Beck saw how uneasy Jade was. He squeezed her hand and she visibly relaxed, but only slightly. When they drove up to the school, he kissed her temple.

"It will be fine. They'll understand."

She sighed and nodded. He was right…their friends would understand. But would they understand once they found out that everything was real…? She wasn't so sure.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was two months later when Jade realized that she couldn't hide her secret for much longer. She was starting to grow out of her clothes, and Beck was starting to get suspicious. One day during lunch, Jade pulled Cat aside.

"Jade…are you okay?" Cat asked quietly.

She shook her head. "I have a problem, Cat."

"My brother had a problem once. He asked me to help him, but I couldn't. Then he failed math."

Jade stared at her friend for a moment before shaking her head. "Cat! I need your help."

She nodded. "Okay!"

Jade sighed. "Cat…I'm pregnant."

She nodded again. "I know! You and Beck told us that you lied to your parents already."

"No!" Jade hissed. "I am really pregnant. Beck doesn't know."

Her eyes became wide. "Jade!"

She sighed. "He is going to hate me. I don't know what to do!"

Cat stared at her friend. "Why don't you just tell him? Beck loves you." She paused and suddenly her eyes lit up. "I am going to be an auntie!"

Jade put her hand over Cat's mouth. "Shh! Cat you can't tell anyone…not even Robbie."

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"

Jade rolled her eyes. "Don't play games with me. I know you guys like each other. You cannot tell anyone until I tell Beck."

"You should tell him soon."

Jade nodded. "I know."

That night, Jade and Beck sat in the RV doing their homework. Every few minutes, Beck would look over at Jade, and knew that she wasn't concentrating on her homework. Finally he sighed. "Jade…what's wrong?"

She groaned. "Nothing."

He rolled his eyes, and set his pencil down. "We both know that's a lie."

"You are going to hate me."

Beck's brow scrunched in curiosity. "How could I ever hate you? Jade we are getting married…I love you."

She laid her head in her hands. She mumbled something but he couldn't understand. "What?"

She lifted her head. "I said I'm pregnant."

He paused for a few minutes. "Jade…you don't have to act in here. It is just us."

She sighed. "No, Beck. I am really pregnant. I have been since you asked me to marry you."

He stared at her. "What? How…?"

She had tears in her eyes. "I wanted to tell you but…I couldn't I knew you'd hate me."

"You cheated on me?"

She shook her head. "No! Beck I wouldn't."

"Then how are you pregnant, because I am pretty sure we never did more than kissing." he was angry now and pacing.

She let the tears fall and short sobs escape her throat. "I didn't mean for it to happen!"

He stared at her. "You didn't mean to get pregnant? Jade…I can't believe you right now."

She didn't say anything as she cried, waiting for him to respond. He put his hands on his hips and sighed. "I have to think about this, Jade. I just…I can't look at you right now."

He walked out of the RV and she fell to the floor in tears. She was about to lose the only thing in her life that mattered, other than her unborn child, and it hurt like Hell.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jade was still sitting on the floor an hour later when there was a noise at the door. She heard it open and sniffled as she heard the steps come in. She hoped Beck wasn't too angry with her…she needed him in her life.

When she looked up her heart stopped. "You."

It wasn't Beck standing in front of her, but someone else. A person she hoped she would never see again.

"Hello Jade." his grin was wicked.

"Get out." She stood and glared at him.

He saw her slightly protruding stomach, and grinned again. "I see you have a gift from our night together."

She backed away from him. "A night that you ruined my life. You spiked my drink, Andrew!"

He shrugged. "You wouldn't sleep with me any other way."

She blinked. "Because I already had a boyfriend!""How is dear old Beck, Jade? Does he know about our night together?"

She started to hyperventilate. "No. he thinks I cheated on him and thanks to you causing this," she pointed to her stomach, "he may not believe me!"

Andrew nodded. "Nice. I knew that when I heard you were marrying Beck I had to see you again. See it isn't fair that you will give him everything and not me."

She was growing scared as he walked closer to her. Suddenly she tripped and fell on her butt, staring up at him. The things in her back pocket made a bruise on her flesh, but she didn't notice because of his threatening nature.

She tried to scoot back as he came closer but she ran out of space to move. He was basically on top of her now and she could feel his stomach connecting with her bump. She tried to scream, but he grabbed her throat.

"Get…off…of…me!" She choked out and tried to push him off-he was hurting her.

Suddenly, the door banged open and Andrew was being thrown off of her. She blinked a few times, and realized that Beck was now standing between her and Andrew.

"Get out of my home." he demanded.

Andrew laughed. "You can't tell me what to do."

"I can when the cops are on their way. You broke into my house. You assaulted my fiancé." There were sirens outside and Andrew freaked, and ran out.

The minute he was out of sight, Beck was next to Jade. "Jade…baby sit up."

He helped her sit and held her face. She had tears on her cheeks and he kissed her. "Tell me you are okay. The baby?"

She cleared her throat. "He hurt me."

Beck hugged her and a cop came in. "We caught him. Are you guys okay?"

Beck looked up. "I think I might take her to the hospital."The cop nodded. "I will give you an escort. Don't worry miss…we got him for breaking in here and hurting you."

"And rape." Beck whipped around and looked at his fiancé. She took a shaky breath. "I am three months pregnant because he raped me."

* * *

><p>Yep...poor Jade was raped. And Beck didn't know! This story is almost over, but worry not! Sequel is being written as you read. :)<p> 


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A few hours later, Jade was laying in a hospital bed. She and the baby were fine, but their doctor wanted to keep her for observation just to be sure. She stared at her hands as the doctor was talking to Beck in the hallways.

The minute he walked in the room, tears fell down her face. "Beck…I am so sorry. I didn't want to have sex with him. I hate him."

He shushed her, and gently stroked her face, sitting next to her on the bed. "It's okay. Calm down, stress isn't good for the baby."

"How did you find me?"

"You butt dialed me." he said quickly, thanking God that her phone so easily clicked his name so he could hear the guy in their home.

She choked back a few sobs and he continued to stroke her face. "Beck…I didn't want to. I didn't even know what was happening until afterward."Beck stared at her. "What? He drugged you?"

She nodded, and retold the story…

_It was late, when Jade sipped her water. This guy had been staring at her all night and she hated it, but of course she kept her cool._

"_Hey…you're Jade right?" he asked her._

_Rolling her eyes, she sighed. "What is it to you?"_

_He grinned. "We should…you know…go somewhere more private."_

_She shook her head. "No."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because I don't want to, you are weird and creepy, and I don't know you." She paused. "Besides…I have a boyfriend."_

_He looked around. "I don't see him here. I am Andrew. Come on…let's go have some fun."_

_She rolled her eyes. "What part of 'no' do you not understand?"_

_He grew angry, she could see so she looked over at her friends for a second before walking away. When she went to find a bathroom a little bit later, she didn't notice him following her. Suddenly she started to feel weird, and she felt him behind her._

"_I told you we would have some fun tonight."_

_She tried to fight him off but her limbs stopped working. Suddenly everything was becoming black, and she lost consciousness._

_When she woke up, he was gone and she hurt. She looked around and saw her clothes next to her. Realizing what must have happened, she slowly sat up and got dressed._

_An hour later, Beck woke up from knocking at his door. When he went over to see who was there he was horrified at what he saw. There stood Jade with her hair a mess, shivering, and crying._

"_Jade?"_

_She coughed. "I really don't feel well."_

_She swayed a bit and he caught her, bringing her inside. He held her tight until she fell asleep, and she never did tell him what was wrong._

"Jade…why didn't you tell me?" he asked quietly.

She sighed. "I was scared you would hate me."He shook his head. "No. I couldn't hate you. This isn't your fault." he paused. "This baby will be loved, you know. He or she doesn't have to know that Andrew is their father. I can be his or her father…if you want."

Her eyes lit up. "Really?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I love him or her already. This is our life now, Jade."

He kissed her when he saw that she was starting to stress again, and stroked her hair. He laid next to her and pulled her to him. He rubbed his hand in circles on her small bump and kissed her hair.

"Just relax and sleep. I am right here. No one can hurt you again." he whispered over and over again until she had fallen asleep.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A few months later, Jade was seven months pregnant and Beck had never seen anyone more beautiful in his whole life. Jade didn't feel that way, though. She was irritable, uncomfortable, and wanted the baby out of her.

One day after class, Jade paced around the apartment talking to Cat on the phone. Beck watched her walk, hand on her back, as she argued with the tiny red head.

"No Cat…of course I want that! Because I am pregnant, that's why!" She shouted.

After a few minutes Jade finally hung up on her friend, and sighed. Beck walked to her and kissed her. "Sit."

She complied. "My back hurts."

He rubbed her back and it helped a little. "You are working too hard." he paused. "What did Cat want?"

Jade groaned. "Wedding stuff." It was her turn for a pause. "Beck I want to get married before the baby is born."

He stared at her. "What?"

She nodded. "I don't want him or her to feel like they weren't wanted. Please, Beck."

He sighed. "Okay. Whatever you want. I take it Cat and Tori are going to help you finish this?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Apparently."

"You know that they are going to want something big and stuff, right?" he teased her.

She sighed again. "Yeah well…I am the bride and I am pregnant. They know not to mess with me."

He chuckled and continued to rub her back. She smiled and closed her eyes, leaning into his chest. He held her, and put his hand on her stomach.

"Hi baby." he smiled when he felt it kick. "Yeah…you know that I'm your daddy."

He rested back against the wall, and gently stroked the blue strands in Jade's dark hair. He loved her and he loved this child…his child. The minute it was born, his name was going on the birth certificate.

They had proven Andrew as guilty in raping her, as his attitude had gone against him in the case. They were both relieved by that, and they knew now that he couldn't come around them and ruin their lives again.

They laid there for a while, stroking her hair and her stomach. "I love you, Jade West. I cannot wait for you to become Jade Oliver."


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Two months later, Jade was nine months pregnant and she was finally marrying Beck. The baby was due soon, but she really wanted to get married before he or she came into the world.

As Cat and Tori helped her get ready she felt a sharp kick. "Ow."

The girls whipped around. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "This baby is a strong kicker. Ow."

Cat and Tori glanced at each other. "Maybe we should get Beck…""No!" Jade cried, with attitude in her voice. "No one gets Beck until the ceremony. I am getting married before this baby is born. I am fine, really. This baby just really likes to cause pain and annoyance at the worst times."

"Like someone else we know…" Tori smirked and Cat nodded, a smile on her face.

Jade rolled her eyes and continued to get ready and before they knew it, it was time for the wedding to begin. Jade walked over to the door, and even thought she and her father didn't really get along, she allowed him to walk her down the aisle.

As they walked towards the front, Beck and Jade kept their eyes on each other the entire time. He had a huge smile on his face and her usually hard shell was becoming soft with tears and emotion-she blamed this on the hormones.

Her father led her to the front of the aisle, and she held Beck's hand. Even his eyes were smiling, and she couldn't help but let a few tears fall.

I love you, he mouthed.

She smirked, You too.

The ceremony went quickly, and finally they were husband and wife. Beck laughed as he pulled her in for a kiss and wrapped his arms around her and the baby. They were finally a family, which would become complete in a matter of days once the baby was born.

As they walked out, they laughed. "We're married! Finally!"

She nodded. "I can't believe it!"

The baby kicked again. "Ow. Damn kid."

Beck gave her a concerned looked and she laughed. "Kicking. The baby knows today is special, too."

He laid his hand on her large stomach and felt the baby kick again. "Strong kid we have there."

Jade nodded. "It better be. We can't have a loser child…that would be horrible."

He shook his head at her last statement and kissed her. They would have to go and greet everyone soon, but they didn't care. They were finally married and they were about to be a family.

A few hours later, they had finished greeting all of their guests, and they snuck away for a few minutes to try and catch their breath. They were in the middle of a kiss when she broke it.

"Ow."

Beck watched her. "Kicking again?"

She shook her head. "No…I think it was a contraction."


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Jade laid in the hospital bed, fear gripping her. She had never been in so much pain, and she felt like she could just die. The only thing that kept her from giving up was Beck. Every time she squeezed his hand, she felt him squeeze back, sending her strength.

"Beck…"

He kissed her head. "You are doing great, babe. I mean it."

She cried as another contraction hit her and he stroked her hair. "Breathe, Jade. It's okay. You are doing so well."

She glared at him. "I hate you, Beck. You don't get it! This. Hurts!" She shouted and he wiped the sweat off of her forehead.

"You're sweating…"

She groaned. "No! I don't sweat!"

He smirked. "Well sorry babe."Her pain subsided and she rested her head against the pillow again. She started crying and Beck felt guilty. He knew that he didn't do this to her, but he couldn't stop that feeling of helplessness that went through him as he watched her yell through the pain.

"Thank you." She croaked out and he looked down at her, confused.

"For what?"

She griped his hand. "For staying with me. For not blaming me. For marrying me and keeping me here. For loving this child as your own. For sticking with me through this. I love you."

He nodded and kissed her forehead. "I love you too."

She smiled at him and after a few minutes a nurse gave her more medicine, and she was able to sleep. He watched her sleep and suddenly he felt a tiny hand land on his shoulder.

"Hey Cat." he whispered.

She giggled. "This is so exciting!"

She handed him coffee and he stared at her. "You didn't have any of this coffee…did you?"

She nodded excitedly. "Yes! Coffee is so good! I get why Jade like sit so much now!"

He chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Oh man…that probably isn't a good thing for you."

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"

He shook his head. "Nothing, Cat."

She nodded and sat next to him. "Are you okay? You seem tense."

He glanced at her and then turned his attention back to his wife. "I am fine…just nervous."

"But this is all so exciting. You will be fine!" She stood and walked to the door. "Hey Beck."

He looked up at her. "Yeah, Cat?"

She smiled. "You are going to be a good daddy."

Then she giggled and left the room. He stared after her. She may have been missing a few brain cells most of the time, but she really was one of his best friends. He turned his attention back to Jade and watched her sleep some more. He had thought that she couldn't get anymore beautiful until he watched her go through this.

Even covered in the unwanted sweat, she was the most beautiful person he'd ever seen.

A few hours later, the doctor smiled at them. "Are you guys ready to have this baby?"

The both nodded. "Yes!"

"Just get it out of me!" Jade yelled through her pain.

Nearly three hours later, Beck was squeezing Jade's hand when a loud cry filled the room. They both had tears in their eyes as the doctor laughed.

"Beck…Jade…" he paused. "Say hello to you daughter."

Beck kissed Jade and laughed. "We have a daughter, Jade!"

In that moment she didn't care what her image looked like. She sobbed as they handed her daughter to her and she held her child close.

After they got everyone cleaned up and left the small family alone, Beck and Jade sat in the bed staring at their daughter.

"She's so perfect." Jade whispered as the baby slept.

He nodded. "Just like you."

She smirked. "Don't get cute with me, Beck."

There was a quiet knock on the door, and they looked up to see Robbie, Rex, Andre, Tori, and Cat standing there. Andre waved. "You guys want visitors?"

They nodded and smiled, motioning for everyone to be quiet. Tori and Cat squealed when they saw the baby and Andre clapped a hand on Beck's back. "Congratulations you guys. She is adorable."

Tori smiled. "Did you guys name her yet?"

Beck nodded. "Everyone, meet you niece. Ryenn Elizabeth Oliver."

* * *

><p>hey guys! so there is only one chapter left. No worries though...I will be posting the sequel soon. I promise!<p> 


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A few days later, when they finally brought Ryenn home, Beck woke up to loud crying. Jade moved to get up, but he stopped her. "I got her…you sleep."

He kissed her forehead and got out of the bed, walking over to the crib. "Hey Ryenn."

He picked her up, and held her in his arms. She quieted almost immediately and he grinned at her. She stared up at him, watching him.

"Yeah…you know I'm your daddy." he whispered. "And I will love you forever."

Ryenn continued to stare at him and one of her tiny hands waved around before it landed on his chest and stayed there. Her tiny mouth opened and she yawned for a second before her eyes grew tired. She rocked her back and forth and finally they closed and she fell asleep.

Beck stood there for a few more minutes, before sitting down in a chair, staring at his daughter. He couldn't believe his life had changed so much in the last few months, yet he was happy for everything he had gotten through it.

Staring at the innocent face, he smirked. This was his daughter. It was official in the eyes of the law and his heart. He could tell that she already knew him as her dad. He knew down the road, in a few years, they may have to tell her the truth, but he prayed that she wouldn't look at him differently.

He felt two arms snake around his neck and Jade looked down at their daughter. "She's perfect."

He laughed and nodded. "I know."

They stayed like that for a minute before he stood and got her settled back in her crib. She shifted for a minute, and he was afraid she would wake again, but she stilled and continued to sleep. He smiled for a second, then turned and guided Jade back to bed.

"You need to sleep. You had a baby two days ago. You need to rest." he told her and they laid down.

She nodded. "But Ryenn needs me."

"She has me too, you know. She always will." he whispered as he heard her breathing even out.

He laid there for a bit, and held his wife, staring at the crib. He loved his small family already, and it was only days old. Closing his eyes, he left the smile on his face as he thought of his girls.

Suddenly they opened again, and he was nervous. His girls. The thought was just hitting him. What happens if she turned out like Jade? Could he handle two of them? What happens when she meets a guy and wants to start dating? Does he let her? Or does he keep her locked up until she is 30?

Jade turned over, resting her head on his chest. "We have a while, babe."

He was confused, since he hadn't spoken it out loud, yet stayed quiet. Tightening his grip around his wife, he took a deep breath and exhaled. He closed his eyes and thought about the baby girl in the room. She was still a baby, and even though she would always be his baby, in that moment, she was still literally his baby girl. Nothing would change that.

* * *

><p>So that is the end of this story. I hope you guys liked it. I will be posting the sequel soon! It is called "You're the Reason". Let me know how you guys liked this story!<p> 


End file.
